Hals Hauntings
by Shaniahh
Summary: The second part of being human fanfic, Halgets haunted by a ghost shaniah has a flash back and tom ahas a new friend.


**Chapter four**

*Flashback* ^_^

Hal walked in, his feet echoing on the floor as Shaniah heard him trying to act like she didn't hear the convocation going on between him and his friend. Trying not to hear to screaming and pain the people were in, but to mealy act natural. "How are you my precious?" He wondered taking another sip of whine clearing out the blood from his throat, Shaniah turned around her hair black as coal holding back as she saw the blood dripping from his chin to chest, "You look ill, DRINK SOMETHING WOMAN!" He laughed, stroking her cheek and jerking his hand through her hair.

"You know how I feel about all this…" She tempered

"You can get as much blood as you like you're beautiful enough…" Hal smiled showing his fangs.

"Lying is not good for you." She jerk away as her went to hug her.

"I shall be back later my love; I'm going to get changed." He walked away holding his bloodied blazer and shirt. Shaniah sighed sitting down as Hals friend walked in, smiling with blood all over his chin. Shaniah flinched at his presence she just sighed as he sat beside her.

"You should join us sometime, it is fun." He chuckled.

"And why would I want to do that?" She sniggered. He moved in front of her grabbing her by her throat she struggled in his grasp she was too weak to fight it, he was strong. "Let me go!" she screamed he threw his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up you stupid woman, your meant to be more experienced your 100 years older than him and you've only drank blood from 50 people!" He shouted echoing the room.

"Why do _you_ care?" she moved away from his grip.

"I _don't_ care because you're the bait Hal turned vampire by mistake." He pushed her away as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't know that!" She cried. He slapped Shaniah as she fell to the floor, Hals friend not knowing Hal was walking down the hall.

"I SUGGEST YOU MOVE YOU IMBACIELE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU." Hal shouted from a distance helping Shaniah up as she fell into his chest crying.

"Tell me it's not true, Please Hal, I'm not your mistake am I?" Hal flinched kissing her head.

"No My love, Never."

**Chapter five**

Shaniah was in the kitchen talking to Alex, Hal walked in smiling. "How were your sleeps ladies?" The girls burst out laughing and Hal looked confused. "You didn't sleep did you?" they both nodded. "well." He said "I mean it's ok if Alex gets no shut eye but I mean Shaniah, you need to, to stay healthy because if you're not drinking blood you'll get weaker." She smirked and hugged him

"Thank you for caring." Hal didn't hesitate when she hugged him and Alex carried on making tea as Shaniah left the room when there was a knock at the door. It was tom and his new vampire friend; he was tall, Black hair about 20 Years old when he died and in vampire age about 50 years old. He had green eyes, and was very boring; he hadn't anything special about him.

"Invite me in he echoed." His voice was a dark and deathly as the constipated stare of him trying to look as if he was In some kind of movie or something threw over the mood. Tom walked in smiling at Shaniah as she gave a dirty look at his friend, she knew something not right about him and she wanted to find out what. Hal stood next to her glaring into her eyes.

"You OK Shaniah?" He looked at her face, it wouldn't move no emotion came through to her, She was thinking about her past (The Flashback) in a second she flashed back into normality everyone was gone except Hal, she heard minor chatting in the background as she looked up at him falling into his chest like she did in the past life and this made Hal remember. He held her tighter and he walked into the room Shaniah ran into the kitchen.

"Cuppa?" She shouted wiping away her tears; she didn't know why she was crying she just was. She was thinking about Yasmine and she couldn't stop. She walked in the room drinking her kiwi and strawberry tea and Hals black coffee, she passed it to him and sat beside Alex listening to this new dudes droning. And two hours later he left, none of them knew who he was and tom said he thought he was homeless. Later that night Hal and Shaniah stayed downstairs talking to each other about their life when they got separated by one of Hals friends, how he kidnapped her and ruined Hals life, causing him to lead to dogfights and then to Leo, so it turned out good I the end at least they met again.

"I missed you, you know." Hal said sitting next to her drinking another black coffee.

"I bet you forgot me?" She laughed.

"Why would I do that?" He said hugging her. At the touch she fell asleep. Light flickered as Hal jumped he thought it was tom, "Oh Stop tom." No answer. The TV turned on and now Hal was petrified. A child slowly singing filled the room.

"Hal oh Hal my loyal brother, Hal oh Hal you made me suffer, Shaniah Shaniah my loyal friend you helped me to my happy end…"

"Shaniah!" He shuck Shaniah repeatedly and she woke seeing Yasmine in the TV, rubbing her eyes and hiding under the pillow. She didn't speak just listened until Yasmine sang a sentence that made her POP.

"Hal oh Hal tonight you'll die, Shaniah my darling please don't cry…"

"NO!" Shaniah went back to her old ways and instead of talking commonly she spoke in and olden days type voice. "You shant! I is not right for me to see why you would put me in misery your friend.

The whole thing stopped and they sat there in darkness the light of the half-moon shone upon them as Shaniah went back to bed and Hal in his separate room.


End file.
